<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire World: The Battle Begins by NevaehHM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647523">Vampire World: The Battle Begins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM'>NevaehHM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Book One, College Life, Drama, Evil Vampires, Gen, House of Night Inspired, Human/Vampire Relationship, Minor Character Death, Other, POV First Person, Plot Twists, Rituals, Romance, Series, Street Racing, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly Rose is your average teen, but when she runs into Leanardo Blake at Starbucks, her world gets a whole lot more complicated. She is continuously juggling problems from the head bitch of the school, Brittany, to the evil headmistress, Mrs. White, will she make it through, or will Mrs. White win the battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first ever chapter book I created when I was a wee young lad. With that being said, I have edited it for spelling errors and other grammatical mistakes, but the story as a whole is unchanged, so please go easy on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear diary,</p><p>Today was amazing, I was at Starbucks drinking my mocha latte when <em><b>bam</b></em>, someone bumped right into my chair. As soon as I turned around to say something, I noticed who it was.</p><p>"Kay... Kay!" I shouted, but still no response.</p><p>When I was about to call her name again, she took off her earphones and sat down.</p><p>"What were you just-" I started when Destany (Dess for short) sat down at 'our' table.</p><p>"What's up, you guys!" She said as she stole a sip of my drink.</p><p>"Nothing, just enjoying the three-day weekend before it's over," I replied.</p><p>"Anyway, Kay. What were you just doing before you bumped into my chair?" I asked.</p><p>"You know, just bustin' some dance moves while listening to my m.p.3 player," Kay said.</p><p>"Why?" She added.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know... Oh yeah, because you bumped into my chair like I wasn't even there." I said sarcastically.</p><p>"Wow, you must've been totally zoned out," Dess remarked.</p><p>"Shut up, Dess!!" Kay replied.</p><p>"Don't you tell-" Dess started when we noticed a group of teens walk by (but I had my eye on one person in particular).</p><p>"Do you guys see him?!?" Dess said, leaning out of her chair as Kay bit her lip and my face heated with a blush.</p><p>"Duh," I replied.</p><p>I mean, who could overlook someone so hot, not that they all weren't sexy, but that guy was smokin'. After I took a couple of sips of my latte, I noticed him coming over. Apparently, Kay and Dess were thinking the same thing because I could hear them starting a bet.</p><p>"I bet you five dollars he's coming over to talk to me." Dess started.</p><p>"I bet you five dollars he's coming over to talk to me." Kay countered.</p><p>"You're both wrong, and to prove how wrong you are, I bet five dollars. Better yet, make it ten. I bet you both ten dollars; he's coming over to talk to me." I interjected.</p><p>"You're on." Dess and Kay said in unison.</p><p>As he walked over to the table, I hoped that he could at least look at me; but it took me by surprise when he grabbed my hand and asked if we could talk. I couldn't think, let alone, speak, but luckily my friends were there to answer for me. As we walked away from the table, he introduced himself.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Leanardo Blake." He said in a voice so smooth, and at that moment, it was as if his voice was fire, and my heart was snow, slowly melting under the silky caress of it.</p><p>"Well, I told you my name, and I think it would be fair if you told me yours." He added after some time.</p><p>It took me a while to collect myself, but he waited. After a few more seconds, I was <em>finally</em> able to compose myself enough to speak.</p><p>"My name is Lilly...Lilly Rose." I replied.</p><p>After what seemed like hours and hours of talking, he asked me for my number. Then as I was turning around from giving Dess and Kay a 'ha' and a 'pay up' motion, he was gone.</p><p>As I skipped back to the table, I noticed that the other teens had left too. As soon as I sat down, Kay and Dess started asking all kinds of questions (which they forced me to answer). After some time, I checked my phone and saw that it was time for my TV marathon; so, I stopped their little interrogation, got up, and left.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost midnight, and I couldn't go to sleep because I was thinking about Leanardo. Around 1 o'clock, I was just closing my eyes when my phone started to ring.</p>
<p>"Hey, Jay," I said stupidly because I already knew that it was Kay or Dess calling for all the deeds on my little talk with Leanardo.</p>
<p>"Um, this isn't Jay, but may I speak to Lilly?" A familiar voice asked.</p>
<p>"This is her," I replied.</p>
<p>"May I ask who's calling," I added.</p>
<p>"This is Leanardo. Lilly, I sorry I left so early. I- I had some business to take care of." He stuttered.</p>
<p>His voice was so dreamy that I completely zoned out.</p>
<p>"Lilly...Lilly." He called, trying to grab my attention.</p>
<p>"Huh, um. What were we just talking about?" I asked, slightly confused.</p>
<p>"You seem sleepy, so I’ll talk to you in the morning." He replied.</p>
<p>"NO! I mean no, I'm ok." I said, way too loud that I had to check and make sure I woke no one up.</p>
<p>"Look, I know that this is a bad time, but can I ask you something?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Sure, anything for you, Leo," I replied.</p>
<p>"I'm coming up there tomorrow, so could you meet me at the old dance studio?" He asked like he was afraid of what I would say.</p>
<p>"Sure," I responded.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow Lil." He said, then hung up.</p>
<p>As soon as I hung up, I turned over in my bed and started screaming into my pillow. After a few seconds, the only thing I wanted to do was call Dess, so I turned over and picked up my phone. Right when I flipped up the screen to my phone, it started to ring. This time I checked the caller I.D. then quickly answered it.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dess!" I said excitedly.</p>
<p>"Hey." She replied.</p>
<p>"You won't be-" I started when I was interrupted.</p>
<p>"Dess is not the only person on this phone." Kay cut in.</p>
<p>"I can't believe that you just interrupted the best news we might ever here for that," Dess said.</p>
<p>"Shut it, Dess!" Kay and I shouted in unison.</p>
<p>"Jinx," Kay said.</p>
<p>"Don't expect that soda," I warned.</p>
<p>"Ok, continue," Dess demanded.</p>
<p>"I'm all ears," Kay added.</p>
<p>"You won't believe what just happened?" I started.</p>
<p>"What?!" They asked excitedly.</p>
<p>"Guess!" I replied.</p>
<p>"What!" They both shouted.</p>
<p>"I just got off the phone with Leanardo," I said dreamily.</p>
<p>"Who?" They asked, confused.</p>
<p>"Leanardo form Starbucks. You know the hot one from a couple of weeks ago." I said, annoyed.</p>
<p>"Who can forget such a sexy person like Leo." I thought.</p>
<p>"Ok. Keep going." Dess demanded.</p>
<p>"This is getting interesting," Kay added.</p>
<p>"So, we were talking, and he asked me something," I replied.</p>
<p>"What!?" Dess asked/ shouted.</p>
<p>"Guess." I sang.</p>
<p>"Did Leanardo try to talk to you, just to get to me?" Kay asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>"No!" I replied.</p>
<p>"Tell us!" They said.</p>
<p>"I was about to go to sleep when my phone started to ring. So, I answered the phone like 'hey Jay,' and he was all 'this isn't Jay,' and then I was like 'well who is this' entirely out of it because it’s like super late. And he as all ' this is Leanardo, and I’m sorry I left' and I was like aww, but I didn't say that out loud. But yeah, I zoned out on him a little, and he almost hung up on me." I ranted, and Kay interrupted me.</p>
<p>"The point of the story, please." She said.</p>
<p>"I was getting to that part," I replied with a roll of my eyes, although they couldn't see.</p>
<p>"Any day now?" Dess asked.</p>
<p>"Anyway. He asked me to meet him at the old dance studio tomorrow!" I said excitedly, but I didn't care.</p>
<p>"Well, what did you say?" Dess asked, way too excitedly.</p>
<p>"She said yes... Right... You did say yes, didn't you?" Kay responded.</p>
<p>"Of course, I said yes, you silly goose," I replied.</p>
<p>"What are you going to wear?" Dess and Kay asked in unison.</p>
<p>"I was going to the mall with Jay tomorrow morning, so if you wanted to come, be ready early, and I’ll be by there," I replied.</p>
<p>"Sounds great; meet you there." They answered.</p>
<p>"Bye," I said.</p>
<p>"See ya!" Dess shouted, then hung up.</p>
<p>When I woke up the next morning, I was totally behind schedule. I jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, threw on some decent clothes, and rushed out the door. While I was on my way to Jay's house, I flipped up the screen to my phone and called Kay. To my surprise, she answered on the first ring.</p>
<p>"Hello," Kay said madly.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Kay, I overslept because I forgot to set my alarm clock, I hope you're not mad at me," I said.</p>
<p>"Of course not." She replied.</p>
<p>"If you still want to come, meet us at the usual spot, oh, and don't forget to bring Dess," I said.</p>
<p>"Ok, see you there." She replied, then hung up.</p>
<p>As soon as I turned onto Jay's street, I saw her in the driveway, and I knew to expect trouble. She didn't even get in the car good before she started snapping.</p>
<p>"Wow, Lilly, really. You could have called or something y-" She started.</p>
<p>"You know those Jordan heels you wanted." I cut in.</p>
<p>"Are you talking about the red, blue, white, and yellow ones?" She asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p.'</p>
<p>"Then, yes. What about them?" She questioned.</p>
<p>"If you forget about this whole late thing, they'll be yours," I replied.</p>
<p>I was surprised because she didn't say a word until we got there. When we finally found an empty parking space, I happen to notice Kay's car. We met up at the usual spot (Macy's), and Jay couldn't wait to get her shoes, so she grabbed Kay's hand and took off heading to Foot Locker. When we got into Dillard's, Dess went looking for my jewelry, and I went looking for my dress.</p>
<p>Dess came back after a few seconds with some diamond bracelets, feather and diamond earring, and a key and bow necklace.</p>
<p>"Have you found your dress yet," Dess asked.</p>
<p>"Yes," I replied, stepping out in the dress that I chose.</p>
<p>"If only it was yellow." She sighed (her saying that was a good thing).</p>
<p>"This is it," I said, going into the dressing room to take it off.</p>
<p>The dress I chose was black, had spaghetti straps, and had a tool layered bottom that was shorter in the front and longer in the back. It also had a diamond-encrusted waistline and was perfect for tango and salsa dancing. The shoes were the hardest to find, but I ended up going with some black strappy platform heels. Dess found a few outfits she liked, and we headed to the checkout.</p>
<p>After we finally paid for our stuff, we found Kay at JC Penny and set off to find Jay. Unfortunately, we found her at Great American Cookies with a handful of bags. When we left the mall, Dess and Kay went straight home while Jay and I stopped for a bite to eat. Since the inside of Taco Bell was jammed pack, we ordered from the drive-thru and then went back.</p>
<p>Right when I opened the front door, my puppy Cloe' jumped on me. I went to the kitchen to finish eating, and when I looked at my watch, I saw that I was thirty minutes behind schedule. I instantly hopped up, put Cloe' in her cage, rushed into my bathroom, took a hot shower, got dressed, put on my jewelry, brushed my teeth, put on my shoes, curled my hair and pinned it up, spritzed on some perfume, grabbed my purse, phone, and keys, hopped in the car, and drove off.</p>
<p>As I was driving past Starbucks, I noticed the same teens I saw the same day I met Leanardo. When I pulled over to see if Leo was with them, a boy came up to my window.</p>
<p>"Hey," I said.</p>
<p>"Hi." The boy replied.</p>
<p>"Have you seen Leanardo?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's at the old dance studio waiting for you." He replied.</p>
<p>"Oh, thanks for the help," I said before slowly pulling off.</p>
<p>"Oh, and Lilly, my name's Antonio." He said before I rolled up my window.</p>
<p>As I was driving down the street, three questions popped into my head:</p>
<p>1.) How did he know my name?</p>
<p>2.) How did he know that I wanted to know his name?</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>3.) Why are they all so pale... and hot?!!</p>
<p>When I got there and opened the door, I could faintly smell lavender and roses coming from deep within. I also noticed there were different colored candles and different trails of flowers that lead the way to the main dance studio. The smell of lavender and roses got more intense as I entered the main dance room...but I liked it. The music that was playing so happen to be my favorite song to dance to called 'Dance with Me.'</p>
<p>After hours and hours of dancing, including tango, salsa, mamba, and a little bit of slow dancing, my phone started to ring.</p>
<p>"Hello," I said as I stepped away from Leanardo.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lil. So how was your date with Leanardo?" Kay asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I wouldn't KNOW because I’m still on it," I replied madly.</p>
<p>"Well, s-" She started, but I cut her off.</p>
<p>"GTG, TTYL, love ya, bye!" I rushed, then hung up.</p>
<p>Right when I turned around, I saw Leo heading for the door.</p>
<p>"I just have to figure out where he's been going." I thought to myself, then followed.</p>
<p>Surprisingly the 'chase' ended up at the spot behind Starbucks where we first talked. Then I watched silently as a big door appeared from the ground. As soon as Leanardo was down the stairs, I followed. We went through many twisted tunnels until we came to a set of wooden French doors with intricate designs on them. As he began to open the door, he looked behind him. I thought I was busted, but I found a cave and took cover before he spotted me.</p>
<p>When he opened the door, all I could smell was blood and my own fear.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walked through the doors, I noticed that everyone was staring at me like I was something to eat. Leanardo quickly turned around and pushed me behind him before he started yelling at me.</p>
<p>"Lilly, what the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" He shouted before he started calling Antonio's name, which I didn't get because he was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>To my surprise, he was in front of me before I could even blink.</p>
<p>"Lilly, What the hell are you doing here. Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" He yelled over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Wow, Like I haven't heard that already?" I thought.</p>
<p>"Well, you shouldn't have come here then." He said harshly.</p>
<p>"Harsh, wait, he must be able to read minds." I thought.</p>
<p>"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." He said sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Cool... Total loss of privacy, but cool." I whispered when Antonio turned around and gave me a 'Shut up' look.</p>
<p>After they got some of the people to go away, a woman appeared out of a cloud of purple diamonds and pink glitter. As she approached, I noticed that everyone was kneeling, so I followed. I wasn't that surprised when I looked up, and she was right in front of us. She waved her hands, and everyone started to leave. Once we stood, she asked me if I could give them a moment, without an answer, I turned and walked away.</p>
<p>"After I was just surrounded by people that looked like they wanted to eat me, she wants me to leave my protection? She might as well tell me to stab myself then jump into shark-infested water." I thought.</p>
<p>Ant caught my arm then and warned me to stay close. Great, I wasn't that far off. As I waited, I noticed Emily (one of my old friends from school) walking by. My mind was in a haze because she went missing a week ago, so I decided to go talk to her.</p>
<p>"Omg!! Hey Em. Where have you been? Everyone's been going crazy, trying to find you. I bet your mom is going to be glad when she sees you." I ranted as I fell into step beside her.</p>
<p>She just shook her head.</p>
<p>"What? Did I say something?" I questioned.</p>
<p>Still more head shakes.</p>
<p>"What!? Just tell me already!" I shouted, getting frustrated.</p>
<p>She stopped in her tracks.</p>
<p>"You just don't get it, do you? I can't go back there, and neither can you." She said, looking me dead in the eye before turning and walking off.</p>
<p>"Gosh, if she didn't want to go home, all she had to do was say no." I thought and was about to chase after her when Antonio called my name.</p>
<p>I was just looking over to see what he wanted when I saw the woman return to her cloud. When I finally got back to where they were, I noticed that Leo looked worried. Then he took my hand and guided me to a nearby bench.</p>
<p>"Lil." He started, and the look on his face said he really didn't want to tell me what was about to happen next.</p>
<p>"Um, I know that this is going to be hard to understand, but we're all vampires, and the woman you just saw is our queen." He said.</p>
<p>"Are you - are you serious?" I asked with widened eyes.</p>
<p>"As serious as I can be." He replied.</p>
<p>I didn't say anything because I was in shock. He let me have a minute before Ant told me the weirdest news I might ever hear.</p>
<p>"Um, I really don't know how to put this, but Leo has to turn you into a vamp in seven days, or you'll be killed." He said.</p>
<p>"Oh my God are you serious, do you know how my parents would feel if they found out I'm a vampire," I said feigned a bit of sadness.</p>
<p>"Lil, the thing is, they can't know that you're a vampire, so you can't go near them." He replied with a saddened look in his eye.</p>
<p>"Great! Not only can't I see my family again, but I'm also going to die if I don't go through with the change. Couldn't you have kept that part from me?" I shouted, putting more sadness and a bit of anger in my voice.</p>
<p>"Lil, I'm sorry we had to do this to you." He said as he pulled me in for a hug.</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh, is this like some sick joke?" I questioned as I 'cried' into his chest.</p>
<p>"No, we're really vamps." He replied as he pulled me back and flashed his fangs at me before pulling me back into his chest.</p>
<p>"Good, because I always knew vampires existed, no one ever believed me though," I replied with a smug smile as he pushed me away from him with a look of disbelief on his face.</p>
<p>"I just told you that you had to become a vampire, or you'll die, and you act as if I told you that you won a million dollars every day for life." He said slack-jawed.</p>
<p>"Shut up," I replied, hitting him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Ouch...You're one tough girl. I like that." He said, rubbing his arm.</p>
<p>"I know you're faking so you can cut the crap." I laughed at him.</p>
<p>We all met up at a nearby tree to head off. We walked about halfway across town, but I had to jog to keep up. When we finally got to the building, a woman rushed out of the room to help us, which started as a friendly gesture but ended with her walking ten feet ahead and Leo and Ant holding each of my hands, and I had to admit, I loved it. It must have been showing because when I looked up at Leanardo, he was smiling down at me, then another friendly smile came from Antonio. Once we got to our designated room, I could smell fresh picked lavender with a hint of spring water. The room was bare except for the horrifying bed with a ton of leather straps on it and a wall full of full-length mirrors.</p>
<p>The next thing I knew, I was being strapped down to the bed, and the curtains and doors were being closed and locked. After the last lock was secured, Leanardo tilted my head to the side and released his fangs.</p>
<p>"Oh, and when I wake up, I'm so knocking you on your ass," I said to Ant before Leo's fangs pierced my skin.</p>
<p>The second the venom entered my bloodstream, I knew that it was the ending of my old life and the beginning of a new one.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Leanardo bit me, it was as if my whole life flashed before my eyes. After the flash of white, everything went dark, and the pain hit me head-on like I had just got hit by a bus. It was as if I was having a nightmare and would never wake up. As soon as it started, the pain was over, and I shot up in the bed.</p>
<p>"What the crap!! Cut the lights out, gosh!" I yelled.</p>
<p>"Sorry." They replied in unison.</p>
<p>When the lights went off, and my eyes returned to normal, I got a good look at both of them, and my mouth fell open.</p>
<p>"I know we look good, but don't stare." Ant said with a laugh.</p>
<p>I flashed over to him and gave him a good punch in the shoulder, sending him into the far wall. Then I turned to Leo and had to do a double-take.</p>
<p>"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Andy Biersack. Like if I didn't know you were you, I would so think you were him." I said, almost hyperventilating.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I get that a lot. " He shrugged with a smirk.</p>
<p>I look him up and down, taking in every detail from his 6'3" height and his pale blue eyes to the full lips equipped with snake bites, slim skater boy body, rockin' emo/ scene hair (all raven black) and his gorgeous smile. I almost fainted.</p>
<p>"Are you his twin or something?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Actually, No. We just so happen to look alike." He replied.</p>
<p>"You're one tough girl... I like that." Antonio said as he came to stand on my other side.</p>
<p>"Holy mother of Jesus!!" I shouted, then covered my mouth to keep in my laugh.</p>
<p>Antonio was just as tall as Leo probably around 6'2" with blue eyes more profound than the ocean, and same emo/ scene hair but with blond streaks in the bangs. There were two things they had in common.</p>
<p>1.) Their skater boy body (not exactly buff but not lanky either)</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>2.) Their style.</p>
<p>They were wearing black chucks, black, skinny jeans with chains, and graphic tees, but Ant threw in a leather jacket while Leo added fingerless gloves. I got a chance to look in the mirror, and the only things that changed were now my natural dark brown hair was a chestnut color, and the platinum blond I had in the back was bleach-blond and reached my waist, and my eyes are hazel instead of the regular dark brown.</p>
<p>As we walked to the other room that was also for us, Leanardo bent down and asked:</p>
<p>"How did your eyes change color, because that is awesome."</p>
<p>Although I tried not to, I blushed a little and looked down, so my hair hid my face. Antonio must have heard him say that because as soon as Leo went back to starring into space, he bent down and said:</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's freakin' cool."</p>
<p>Although I tried not to, I blushed even harder, and when I looked up at the two of them, I saw two completely different expressions. From Leanardo, I got a confused look (which was seriously cute on him), and from Antonio, I got his million-watt smile. That made me laugh.</p>
<p>As we got into the other room, I immediately smelled the burning sweetgrass and white sage with a hint of lavender. The woman from earlier guided me to the center of a circle of different colored candles. As the woman bathed me in the smoke, Antonio lit the candles, and Leanardo spoke some words in a language I didn't understand.</p>
<p>I must have passed out because when I woke up, Leo and Ant had worried looks on their faces. They helped me up, and then we started walking towards these buildings that looked like super-sized mansions, but as I found out later were dorm rooms. As we walked up the stairs, it looked like something right out of a style magazine. We passed up different decorated doors that were all different colors until we finally came to a door that was painted a pastel pink with black and white hearts.</p>
<p>"The best door in the hall." I thought as Leanardo knocked, turned, and gave me a good night kiss before walking back to the entrance to the girl’s dorm.</p>
<p>As soon as he was gone, the door opened, and the smell of ginger filled my lungs. Standing inside of the room was a tall, slender girl about 5'9" with light green eyes and blond hair with black streaks in her bangs and in the front of her hair and pink stripes in the back, which stopped in the middle of her back, and as soon as I stepped into the room, she threw herself at me in a bone-crushing hug. She let go and started blushing.</p>
<p>"Um, thanks for the welcome," I said awkwardly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. It's just been a long time since I had a dorm mate, and I got a little carried away," she said.</p>
<p>"No, biggie," I replied.</p>
<p>"By the way... The name's Lilly. And you...." I added.</p>
<p>"Savannah." She said, then sat on the couch and opened her book.</p>
<p>I took one look at the room and fell in love with it. I sat down on the other couch and started listening to my m.p.3 player. Savannah snapped me out of my daydream with a light tap on the shoulder, which still made me jump.</p>
<p>"Do you want some ginger snaps, they just got out of the oven?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Sure, why not," I responded.</p>
<p>We sat on the sofa and ate our cookies while she asked me tons of questions.</p>
<p>"Oh, that reminds me." She said after she yawned.</p>
<p>She started rambling through one of the shelves and, with a sigh of relief, came back to the sofa and handed me a piece of paper. I took one look at it and noticed it was my schedule.</p>
<p>"Let's see.</p>
<p>First Hour Edu studies- Mrs. Snow</p>
<p>Second Hour History- Prof. Rich</p>
<p>Third Hour Spells and Potions-Mr. Lankston</p>
<p>Fourth Hour Free Period</p>
<p>Fifth Hour Lunch</p>
<p>Sixth Hour Tae Kwon Do- Mr. Kimp</p>
<p>Seventh Hour Special Operations- Mrs. Holiday</p>
<p>Eighth Hour Gym- Mrs. Kantwell," I read.</p>
<p>"Gosh, is this school or all-day recess," I added.</p>
<p>"Trust me, be prepared," she replied.</p>
<p>"Good to know," I said absently.</p>
<p>Savannah told me where my room was before she went into hers for the night. My room was all pink leopard; I mean pink leopard curtains, bedspreads, and other accessories, but all the shelving was a glossy black wood that fit in well. I was about to check my new closet when my phone rang.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dess," I said.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lil, where are you?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Can't say, but how's it going at your place?" I replied.</p>
<p>"Nothing really, just playing the Wii Fit." She responded.</p>
<p>"Oh, and have you talked to Kay because she was looking for you?" She asked.</p>
<p>"No, I haven't, but I’ll be sure to call her," I said, then hung up.</p>
<p>I called after I found the right number.</p>
<p>"Hey!! Where are you?" Kay asked when she picked up the phone.</p>
<p>"I can't tell you that, but don't tell anyone that I’m not coming back, especially my brother Alex," I replied.</p>
<p>(With Kay you have to tell her not to tell anyone unless you want the whole world to know).</p>
<p>"Ok, I won't. But we can still hang out, right?" She replied.</p>
<p>"We can't unless you become a va-" I started when I remembered that no one could know my secret.</p>
<p>"Unless I become a, what?" Kay asked.</p>
<p>"Unless you become a vegetarian." I lied.</p>
<p>"That's ridiculous." Kay spat then hung up.</p>
<p>I sat there for a minute before I set my alarm clock and put on my m.p.3 player so I could listen to it while I fell asleep.</p>
<p>When I woke up the next morning, I was kind of drowsy, and my head hurt, but I got up, took a shower, and opened my closet to find out that I had a brand-new wardrobe. After I got dressed and did my hair and make-up, I woke up Savannah.</p>
<p>After she got ready, we were just opening the door and almost ran right into a group of other vamps standing at the door about to knock. As we stepped into the hallway, I noticed that these were the other teens from Starbucks. There were two boys and five girls (including me and Vannah). When we sat down at the cafeteria table, the girls were the first ones to introduce themselves.</p>
<p>"Hi, I'm Amy," Said a cream-colored girl with sky blue eyes and bleach blond hair that stopped passed her shoulders. She was a little shorter than me and had the prettiest smile, that's what made me notice the nose ring she had.</p>
<p>"Hey, you guys, my name is Lilly, but you can call me Lil, all my friends do," I replied.</p>
<p>The next girl to introduce herself was a pale girl with bleach blond hair that was cut in a spiky short bob that stopped at her ears... It really suited her well, she also had the most striking green eyes the color of olives.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm Amanda." She said.</p>
<p>"And that's Kayla, Austin, and Jake." She added for them.</p>
<p>They all gave waves as Amanda introduced them. Kayla had jet black hair cut down to her chin and bangs that covered her right eye. She was the same height as Amanda, which, by the way, is 2 inches taller than me, and I’m 5'7. They were all skinny but not toothpick thin with curves in all the right places.</p>
<p>Austin looked like he could be Antonio's brother; he is the same height and build (not buff but not lanky either... skater boy body) solid black bangs with spikes in the back. And did I mention he has a lip ring? Jake, on the other hand, had the same skater boy body and solid black spiky hair and the bangs, but he was probably a little shorter than Austin and looked more playful. Jake's eyes were a medium green, not too pale but not dark either, while Austin's eyes were a honey gold.</p>
<p>The food that they served was what I least expected. They all got strawberry milk, eggs, and bagels with strawberry cream cheese while I got two waffles with peanut butter in between and strawberry yogurt. We all sat down at the table, furthest to the back. As we ate, Amy and Kayla started asking all kinds of questions like Where I’m from? What school I came from? And because of Savannah, how did my eyes change color?</p>
<p>I was in the middle of a bite of the waffle when I noticed that complete silence (except for our table) fell over the entire cafeteria, causing me to look up.</p>
<p>"Who are they?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Well, the stank in the middle is Brittany, the one to the right is Amber, the one to Brittany's left is Megan, and the last one on the right of Amber is her 'sister' Jessica," Amanda said like she couldn't care less</p>
<p>"A.K.A. the demons of the underworld." Said, Amy, and Kayla simultaneously.</p>
<p>"Be nice, you don't know if Lilly might like them," Savannah replied.</p>
<p>"Nope. I hate them." I replied.</p>
<p>"Now that's what I’m talking about," Amanda said.</p>
<p>"Lilly, how do you know. You haven't even met them yet?" Vannah questioned.</p>
<p>"First, look what their wearing, their skirts look like belts, their shirts look like bras, and those heels are probably higher than the Empire State building. That's trashy and should be illegal in all fifty states, Puerto Rico, Mexico, and Canada. Second, I don't want to hang out with wanna-Barbie and her goon squad, and third, they just seemed to stuck-up for their own good." I replied.</p>
<p>"Now that's my kind of girl." Austin and Jake said simultaneously.</p>
<p>"Sorry, guys, she's taken," Vannah said.</p>
<p>"By whom?" They asked.</p>
<p>"By that guy." She replied.</p>
<p>At that moment, I looked up and saw Leo and Ant coming over.</p>
<p>"Dang girl, your first day as a vamp, and you already got the 2 finest dudes on campus around your arm," Amanda said.</p>
<p>I looked over, and Austin and Jake and they both were pouting and looking jealous.</p>
<p>"Do you guys have room for two more?" Leo asked.</p>
<p>I didn't get to answer because Amy was already telling them to sit down. Leo sat on my right, and Ant sat on my left.</p>
<p>"Lucky." Austin and Jake whispered to each other.</p>
<p>I couldn't do anything but laugh, and the rest of the table just fell out laughing too.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes of talking, the bell rung, signaling that the start of our first period was in five minutes. We all left out of the cafeteria at different times, so when I got to my first class and walked in, I was happy to see Amy and Jake. There was an empty seat in between them, so I sat there. When I sat down, Jake gave me a smile and a massive hug before handing me my books. I was completely surprised by the hug part because Jake doesn't seem like the hugging type.</p>
<p>I gave a quick smile to Amy after she gave me the catch-up on all the classes. I was just finishing writing down some notes from her speech when the door opened, and a gorgeous woman strolled in. After she got situated, she called me to the front of the class. I hesitated a bit but went up there.</p>
<p>"Welcome to my class Lilly. My name is Mrs. Snow, and I will be your teacher for the rest of your years as a student here. I see you have already made some friends that will show you around the place." She said.</p>
<p>As I was walking away, she said:</p>
<p>"Oh, and Lilly... Good Luck." And winked.</p>
<p>"Weird." I thought to myself as I took my seat.</p>
<p>When I sat down, Mrs. Snow started her lecture on the cross-breeding of vampires and wolves. As it turns out, next week, we'll be mixing fresh vamp and wolf blood (YUCK... but still kind of neat). She then showed a cool video about what happens inside of a person during the change.</p>
<p>My next class was History (boring) with Prof. Rich. (super strict and scary as heck). When I got into the lecture hall, I didn't see anybody I knew, but during the lecture about the vampires of Brazil, I met this girl named Kimberly, she was a really cool girl with teased straight blond hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She was an inch or so taller than me with hazel eyes and the cutest British accent. I also met this girl named Stacy, who turned out to be one of Brittany's little minions (bummer) who carried a superiority complex, making her not fun to be around.</p>
<p>The class seemed like it lasted forever until we got to a paragraph about the war of the Brazilian vampires. It was about the headmistress that turned evil and turned the whole vampire race against their queen so she could rule. The rest of the section talked about the customs and rituals of the Brazilian vamps etc.</p>
<p>The bell finally rang (thank goodness), and I grabbed my books and headed for the door. As I was on my way to my Spells and Potions class, I ran smack dab into Brittany (somebody kill me now), and she instantly whirled around, ready to claw my eyes out.</p>
<p>"Great, just great. My first day of class and I'm already into it with the meanest bish around." I thought.</p>
<p>"Watch where you are going, you little low-down piece of trash." She spat.</p>
<p>"Trash?? Ha! You're funny. Have you ever heard of the saying ' classy never trashy?' Well, you're the complete opposite ' trashy never classy.' " I snapped back.</p>
<p>"And where do you get your clothes, Losers R' Us?" She replied.</p>
<p>"No. Where do you get yours, The Tramp?" I shot back.</p>
<p>"Just watch where you're going, you ugly Muppet." She replied.</p>
<p>I was about to open my mouth for a come-back when Amanda stepped in.</p>
<p>"No, you watch where you're going and go back to your boyfriend.... oh wait, he dumped you... ops, my bad," Amanda said, grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the nearest exit.</p>
<p>But before I could take two steps, Brittany grabbed my hair and pulled me back. Out of defense, I whirled around and smacked her as hard as I could (which is extremely hard). I turned around from where Brittany was holding her cheek (which had my claw marks on them) and walked over to Amanda and (oh boy) Antonio, who was now waiting for me.</p>
<p>"Did you happen to see all of that?" I asked Antonio.</p>
<p>"Yeah... And. That. Was. Awesome!" He said, giving me a huge hug.</p>
<p>"Girl, that's what I’m talking about... Girl's got nerve Ant... And I thought I was going to have to knock the blond bimbo for you." Amanda said, giving me a high five.</p>
<p>After that class, I went exploring for my free period before meeting up with the gang for lunch. They had a lot of different foods, but me, Jake and Austin decided to go with our favorite (weird right) a taco salad with strawberry soda. When we got to the table, Amanda said:</p>
<p>"Oh, not you too, Lil... I don't see how ya'll eat that stuff."</p>
<p>"Because it's freakin' awesome!" The three of us replied in unison, and I laughed so hard that some strawberry soda shot out of my nose, causing more laughter from our table.</p>
<p>The laughter didn't last long before Brittany came over, starting major b/s.</p>
<p>"Here, Lilly, get a load of this!" She said as she dumped her whole tray of food on my head.</p>
<p>Then as she turned around and started to walk away, I stood up, grabbed her by the hair, spun her around, and gave a little smile before punching her in the face. Then I grabbed my bag and went to my room to shower and change clothes with the rest of the gang following behind laughing.</p>
<p>We went up to my room, and I headed towards my bathroom.</p>
<p>"Um guys, what are you doing? You're not coming to the bathroom with me." I said to Austin and Jake.</p>
<p>"It helps to try." They said in unison after the bathroom door closed.</p>
<p>"Really?!" I shouted, making everybody laugh.</p>
<p>After I got out of the shower, I almost walked into my room until I realized that people (Austin and Jake especially) were in there.</p>
<p>"Like I want them to see me all wet in a towel." I thought as I quickly stepped back into the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Um, Guys. Would you mind handing me my clothes.?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Why don't you just come out here and get them." Austin and Jake said.</p>
<p>"Why don't you just be nice and give me my clothes?" I replied.</p>
<p>"Just come out here and get them. You almost came out here anyway." They responded.</p>
<p>"Keyword, Almost. Now, why don't I come out there, get my clothes, then kick your butts." I said.</p>
<p>"...Then do it." They replied.</p>
<p>"Come on, guys. Stop playing." I said in my fake crying voice.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of fake crying, there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>"Here," Jake said.</p>
<p>"HA!!" I laughed as I snatched the clothes out of his hand and slammed the door in his face.</p>
<p>"You. Thing. You." Jake said, laughing.</p>
<p>"It's not my fault; you fell for it," I replied, coming out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>"It's about time you got out of there," Jake commented.</p>
<p>"Oh, just shut up," I replied.</p>
<p>"You know you punched Brittany hard?" Austin said.</p>
<p>"And you sound like you really care." I countered.</p>
<p>"NO! I meant it as you punched her so hard you broke her nose and gave her a black eye." He said hi-fiving Jake.</p>
<p>"Good, now it will match the claw marks on her face." I thought, and Antonio just busted out laughing.</p>
<p>"Come on, guys, class starts in five minutes," I said.</p>
<p>"Lil," Amanda called.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" I asked.</p>
<p>"We have your back." She replied.</p>
<p>"For what?" I questioned.</p>
<p>"Brittany's not letting you off the hook for that." She replied as we walked out the door.</p>
<p>The rest of the day was a breeze. Our Tae Kwon Do teacher Mr. Kimp was out, so we had a sub that was a major push over, so we mostly talked, and our Special Operations teacher Mrs. Holiday was out on a mission so another chill session. Now Gym with Mrs. Kantwell was the best hour ever. We played backboard dodge ball today for a bit before getting into an intense volleyball match, and Mrs. Kantwell even joined in.</p>
<p>Our team was winning by six points today because Mrs. Kantwell decided to help the other side, and she is crazy good with a volleyball. It was the last five minutes until the bell rung when Kayla came through the door. She went up to Mrs. K (that's what we call her), and they talked for a few seconds before Kayla pulled me out of the game.</p>
<p>"What the heck!?!!" I yelled.</p>
<p>"You'll thank me later." She said in a devious voice.</p>
<p>"Why do I feel like I should run the other way?" I asked, but she ignored me and kept walking.</p>
<p>"Just shut up and come on." She said.</p>
<p>That's when she pushed a picture aside, and there was a door behind it. We went through the door, down more hallways and (oh brother) 9 flights of stairs until we came to the end of the hall. There she moved yet another picture aside, but this time it was a key code. She typed in the numbers, and the wall space behind the picture slid open.</p>
<p>We stepped in, and as we made it up the first two steps, I heard the soft click of the wall sliding back into place. When I got to the top of the steps, I noticed the others were already waiting.</p>
<p>"What-?" I started.</p>
<p>"Just keep quiet, sit in this chair, and close your eyes.” Amanda snapped.</p>
<p>"How do I know that nothing bad is going to happen?" I teased as I sat down.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we won't bite." She replied.</p>
<p>"Speak for yourself." Jake and Austin said in unison.</p>
<p>I peeked a look at them just to get thumped by Amanda.</p>
<p>"Dudes, how many times do I have to tell ya'll that Lil's unavailable," Vannah said.</p>
<p>"My bad." They muttered.</p>
<p>"Ok, now. Time for Lilly's initiation." Amanda said, and I could tell she was smirking.</p>
<p>The next thing I knew, I was getting all types of gross stuff stuffed down my throat, and they all laughed at me... they laughed. Before I knew it (which still wasn't soon enough), we were in my and Vannah's dorm watching movies on the plush carpet. A few minutes into the first movie, there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Come on, Lil, open the door." A familiar voice said.</p>
<p>"Sorry. I don't know anyone by that name." I replied, holding in a laugh.</p>
<p>"It's Leanardo and Antonio. Now, can you please open the door?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Sure, why not," I replied and opened the door.</p>
<p>I gave each of them huge hugs and had to force myself to stop ogling Leo. We all sat back down and watched movies, ate popcorn and candy, and drank sodas until we all fell asleep. The next morning was Saturday, and when I opened my eyes, I noticed that I fell asleep on top of Leo, Ant, Austin, and Jake. Everybody else was still tangled (can anybody say sleep twister).</p>
<p>My life in the Otherworld continued to be the best (besides the occasional bump in with Brittany the bish). I mean, when you have a group of crazy awesome friends, amazingly fun classes, and an awesome boyfriend, what could go wrong? (When you're me...everything!!)</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>